Impossible
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Kaoru stared at him, tears streaming down his face. "If you leave you're throwing everything away. Everything we've worked to build together. If you leave, you'll lose me." It all started with a fight, and ends in some lemony goodness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Impossible**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing- HikaKao**

**Summary- Hikaru and Kaoru have always been inseparable, and while they both know that they love eachother it seems that they need some help from a few of the girls they host for. One girl says something to Kaoru that makes him think about his relationship, and whether she did it on purpose or not, she pushes the twins just that much closer together. **

**A/N- This is kind of almost my first Fic for Ouran. I've loved Ouran for years and finally decided to write a story for it. I also say that this is almost my first story for it because I have written other ones; they're just failed and are sitting in a small, dark, damp and dusty part of my mind. I wrote this one after watching Ouran for the twenty-something time. I'm probably going to be writing a lot for this story. I really do hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran or any of the characters therein.**

A loud scream from a group of girls drew Haruhi's attention. She looked over to see Hikaru and Kaoru doing their forbidden brotherly love act.

"Hikaru, I asked you not to do that." Kaoru said, tears in his eyes.

Hikaru leaned forward, seemingly concerned. "Kaoru, I'm sorry I-"

There was a collective gasp from the group around them as he reached out and brushed his hand over the side of his younger twin's face. They moved close together, their lips but a breath apart. This was normal for them; the closer they got the more of a reaction they got.

Haruhi shook her head, though what happened next wasn't quite the usual. Hikaru leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Kaoru's cheek, closing his eyes momentarily. "I'm sorry Kaoru." he said gently.

The girls were sitting around them, their hands over their mouths and their eyes glazed with tears. "It's so sweet." one sobbed softly.

Haruhi just shook her head again and walked away toward Kyouya.

Hikaru moved back from Kaoru, sitting in his chair. The girls around the table were staring at them and Kaoru turned away, trying to hide his blush. "You also said you wouldn't do that." he hissed.

The girls all held their breath, he actually sounded angry. Hikaru looked up, hurt and surprise in his expression. "I said I wouldn't do it in public."

"What do you call this?" Kaoru snarled, sitting forward quickly.

Hikaru frowned before standing without another word, walking away toward the door. Tamaki shot to his feet. "Where's he going?"

Kaoru sat silently, staring after his twin.

"Isn't he going to-"

The girl didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kaoru was on his feet, running across the music room. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru stopped, turning back just as Kaoru threw his arms around him, clinging to him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hikaru lowered his head so his bangs hid his eyes, but didn't make a move to return the embrace. "I understand." he said softly.

Kaoru moved back, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Hikaru turned further away from him. "You're ashamed of our relationship, I understand. We're twins, its taboo, wrong even... You don't have to let me do things like that if you don't want me to. I know I'm selfish and unkind, but I love you. You know that."

Kaoru took a step back. "Ashamed?" he breathed.

By this time everyone in the host club had gone silent and was listening to their conversation. The sound of a slap cut through the still air and a few girls flinched or turned away at the violent act. Kaoru stood before his twin, his hand rising again. Hikaru just stood there, either unable or unwilling to stop the assault. Another open handed blow hit the side of his face and he let out a breath, his eyes closed tightly.

Kaoru shook his head slightly and anyone on his left side could see that his cheek was turning red and raw even though it was him who had hit his brother, not the other way around.

"We've been connected since before I can remember." he began. "When you hurt, I hurt, when you cry I cry, when you love, I love. You love me and I love you, that's how this works. I'm not ashamed of you, I never could be I'm just-"

"Embarrassed? Humiliated? Violated?" Hikaru snapped.

The girls around them took a few steps back as he lifted his head. The amount of emotion in his eyes and the hurt in his voice caused even Kaoru to step away. "No, Hikaru-"

"I know what you think." Hikaru said gently. The volume of his voice didn't match his tone, and it had a chilling effect, sounding almost inhumanly emotionless. "I can see it in your eyes when I touch you, hear it in your voice when you speak. You think that I'm stupid or something, you believe that I have an ulterior motive. You think that I want to get Haruhi's attention by using you, but you're wrong. I never wanted Haruhi's attention, only yours and since you seem so unwilling to give it, I may as well just go home."

Kaoru stared at him, tears streaming down his face. "If you leave you're throwing everything away. Everything we've worked to build together. If you leave, you'll lose me."

Hikaru paused as he turned, lowering his head again. "I'm sorry Kaoru." He said gently before turning the handle and leaving the room.

* * *

The next day it seemed that the twins were in their own states of depression. Hikaru wouldn't talk to Kaoru no matter how much the younger begged with him. The girls were all sitting around them, some talking with Hikaru, asking him questions and pleading with him to talk to Kaoru, while others spoke with Kaoru.

"Is it true that you're in love with him?" one girl questioned softly.

Kaoru let out a sigh. "I'm sorry to disappoint you princess, but I'm afraid so." He replied.

She looked down at the table with a blush. "Oh, and he doesn't feel the same way?"

Kaoru looked across at his brother who was in a conversation with another girl. "He does, but I think he's just confused. I do send him mixed messages sometimes." He replied, looking back at the girl. "Sometimes I'm prone to cling, and other times I push him away."

She watched him, listening to every word he was saying. "So, you just confuse him."

"I guess that's it." Kaoru replied.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Kaoru stared at her. Sometimes he couldn't believe how dense some of these so called 'Princesses' were. "I've already done that, he just needs some time to cool off, I made him pretty angry yesterday, I can't really blame him, I mean-"

"Kaoru?" The younger twin was cut off in mid sentence as someone said his name. He knew that voice, the one that was only slightly different from his own.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"I just- I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday." Was the reply.

Kaoru closed his eyes, tilting his head down. "You don't have to." He said softly.

"I want to, I know that what I said hurt you and I'm sorry for it." Hikaru said, kneeling next to his twin. "Please, you've been trying to get me to talk to you all day and now that I am, you won't talk back to me."

The younger Hitachiin opened his eyes and looked to the side to his brother. "I know."

Without warning, or asking, Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close. The girls all sat around, their hands over their mouths and their eyes watering with tears.

"I missed you Kaoru, my bed is just too big without you in it."

Kaoru smiled and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's shoulders as he was pulled to his feet. "I'm sorry for hitting you Hikaru." He said softly. "But if it makes you feel any better, it hurt me just as much as it hurt you."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." Hikaru said. "Any pain that is inflicted upon you is like a knife to the heart. I would go insane if anything ever happened to you."

Kaoru tilted his head back to look up a very slight incline at his twin. "I love you." He said softly. "More than anything, and I'm sorry about confusing you with my mixed signals sometimes."

Hikaru laughed softly. "That's the least of your worries." He said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm about to go back on a promise I made to you." Hikaru replied, his gaze shifting just the slightest downward.

The girls were all leaning forward, the room was becoming hot with the flames of moe and the twins seemed to be oblivious to it. Kaoru's mouth fell open just the slightest and he didn't fight when Hikaru leaned in and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Kaoru's arms tightened around him, pulling him closer as his mouth opened without coaxing allowing Hikaru to slide his tongue past his willing lips.

Haruhi wasn't sure how many girls fainted or had to run from the room covering nosebleeds.

* * *

"Hikaru! Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru's eyes widened and he sat up slightly. "Kaoru?"

"Hikaru, why'd you make him cry?" one girl called.

"I- I didn't mean to." He stammered, leaning over and taking Kaoru's hand in his. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru smiled slightly. "It's okay I guess, I just wish that you'd be a little bit more understanding, especially after what happened two days ago."

Hikaru lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He repeated

Kaoru reached out with his free hand and brushed Hikaru's bangs from his face. "It's okay." He said, leaning forward.

The girls, all expecting another kiss were thoroughly disappointed when it didn't happen. A few just watched the tender moment with small smiles, while others cried and screeched. One girl, who was sitting closest to the twins just watched, a small blush on her face.

After the day had ended, she stayed behind for a few minutes, moving up to Kaoru who was first to change. "Kaoru?" she questioned softly.

He turned to look at her, not surprised that she knew who he was. It wasn't hard to tell because everyone knew that he changed faster than Hikaru, and was usually waiting for his slightly older brother.

"Yes princess?" he questioned.

She smiled with a small blush. "You don't remember me do you?" She questioned.

He frowned and looked her over, now that she mentioned it, she did look familiar. "I'm afraid not."

She smiled softly. "I don't blame you; we only ever met once or twice. I'm Rika, I'm in your year, class B. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

Kaoru glanced at the change rooms to see that Hikaru had yet to finish. "I suppose I have a few minutes." He said softly, standing from the velvet red couch and following her as she walked around the room slowly.

"I hope you don't get mad at me." She said softly as she stopped and looked up at him. "I remember a long time ago when someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I was in love with you once, and you and your brother played that trick on me. I was heartbroken, but I got over it. I know back then I was naïve and I didn't know what I was saying when I said I would take either you or Hikaru. You may be identical down to the last detail, but you have different personalities. I didn't see that back then." She paused for a moment. "I know that to you, Hikaru is strong and you are not, but sometimes an illusion isn't a mistake, or something to worry about. I can see how much the two of you love eachother, and I couldn't be happier for the two of you, but I'm going to pass on some words of wisdom I heard a very long time ago…"

Kaoru heard the sound of a door closing and looked over Rika to see Hikaru staring at them, a strange look on his face.

"Kaoru…" he turned his attention back to the girl for a moment. She leaned up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, much to the dislike of Hikaru. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Tell him what you know, shout it from the rooftops, tell him you're happy and you know that while this will be difficult, nothing is impossible."

She turned and walked away from him toward Hikaru, pausing by the older Hitachiin for a few moments. Hikaru nodded and she continued on to Kyouya who opened his book and wrote what Kaoru could only guess was a request for the next day before she turned and waved to him before leaving.

He waved back, still watching her until she was gone. He felt an arm fall around his shoulders and looked over into the identical eyes of his brother. "She told me that you have something to say to me."

Kaoru looked away, out a nearby window. "She said something that's making me think." He said.

"And what might that be?"

"She said to tell you what I know, to shout it from the rooftops, to tell you I'm happy and that while this will be difficult nothing is impossible."

Hikaru frowned. "Do you know what she meant?"

"I remember long ago when you told me not to be careless and forget things. Falling out of love is hard, and falling for betrayal is worse-"

"Where are you going with this?" Hikaru questioned, taking a step back from him.

Kaoru smiled. "I love you, and even though she said nothing is impossible, she was wrong. It's impossible for me to fall out of love with you, and it's impossible for me to betray you. I'm happy with you, I'll never be happier with anyone else. Our relationship will be difficult, and I know that you will have a hard time with this, but I know that you'll always be there for me, and I for you."

Hikaru closed the distance between them, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's waist. He leaned in, only to be stopped by Kaoru's soft hand on his shoulder. "Wait." He said softly.

The older twin did so, a small smile on his face as Kaoru thought. "Tell me what you know." He said gently.

"I know that I love you and that I'm happy with you. Our relationship isn't wrong, and it'll never be impossible for us to be together as long as we take caution when it comes to our love and we're not careless. You are strong and I am not, and there's nothing I can do to stop you from doing what you want when you want to do it."

Hikaru smiled and leaned in, placing a passionate kiss on Kaoru's lips. "There will be no broken trust or broken hearts, no empty promises, and no lies between us." Hikaru said as he pulled back.

Kaoru smiled and pulled back from his brother, lacing their fingers together as they walked from the room.

* * *

Hikaru was woken late that night by a movement and a sound. Kaoru lay by his side, his back facing him. He reached out placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Kao?"

The younger Hitachiin lay still, his eyes open as he stared at the opposite wall.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru shook his head. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

Hikaru leaned up on his elbow, laying his cheek on Kaoru's shoulder. "You know I don't take orders from you." He said. "What's bothering you?"

Kaoru let out a sigh and rolled over so he was facing his brother. "There's nothing bothering me." He said. "I was just thinking, sorry if I woke you."

Hikaru smiled. "It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

Kaoru relaxed as he was pulled into a close embrace, laying his cheek against his older brother's chest. "I was thinking about what happened today. You know I've never heard you say something like that."

"It's not going to be the last time either." Hikaru said in a reassuring way.

Kaoru closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into the embrace. "When will we take our relationship to the next level?" he questioned.

"Next level? You mean sex?"

"That's what I was aiming for yes." Kaoru replied with a small laugh.

"We can do it now if you like."

**Well hopefully this wasn't absolutely horrible. Please review and tell me whether I should continue this, or pack it into one of those boxes labelled FAILED. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- Impossible**

**Rating- M**

**Pairing- Hika Kao**

**Summary- Hikaru and Kaoru have always been inseparable, and while they both know that they love eachother it seems that they need some help from a few of the girls they host for. One girl says something to Kaoru that makes him think about his relationship, and whether she did it on purpose or not, she pushes the twins just that much closer together.**

**A/N- So this is chapter two, I do really like writing this, and I think I'll continue with it for a while. And for those reading this who've read some of my other unfinished stories, I do apologize, but I am working on them as well. Song lyrics are from Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney**

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

"I didn't hurt you last night did I?' Hikaru questioned softly.

Haruhi looked up from what she was doing, wondering exactly what the twin meant.

Kaoru smiled. "No, I'm fine." He replied in a soft tone.

Hikaru gave him a disbelieving look and Kaoru shook his head. "I'm fine, I promise." He said. "I've been through worse than that."

Haruhi looked away, trying to ignore them, knowing that she didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"It looked like it hurt at the time."

"Of course it hurt." Kaoru said with a laugh. "But after a while I just forgot the pain."

"What are they talking about Takashi?" Honey questioned from where he sat eating his cake.

Mori shrugged, it was hard to tell with those two. Kaoru smiled as he heard the questions the others were asking. He knew what most of them were thinking, and unfortunately, they were wrong. To the immense surprise of his brother, Kaoru had turned down his offer for sex the night before. He wanted it to be something special, not just something they did on a whim.

He shook his head and looked down at a book that was sitting open in his lap. He began to read, staying where he was even as the host club opened and the others welcomed the 'princesses' into the third music room.

"Kao?"

Kaoru looked up and over at his brother, a soft smile playing over his lips.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you; I just got caught up in the book. I know you did when you read it."

"The ladies want to play a game." Hikaru said with a devilish grin.

"The usual?" Kaoru questioned, closing the book with a smile.

"They've come up with their own game actually." Hikaru replied looking up. "Would you like to explain the rules now that we're both paying attention?"

"Well, it's kind of like a guessing game; you just guess the title of the movie we're thinking of. You get three guesses."

"What are our clues?" Hikaru questioned, genuinely curious.

"The category is Romantic Movies."

Hikaru smiled and looked over at Kaoru. "And what do we get if we win?"

"Anything you want."

"And if we lose?" Kaoru questioned.

"You have to play again with a different category."

"We're in." Hikaru said.

Kaoru thought for a moment, and leaned over to speak softly to Hikaru who smiled slightly.

He stood, pulling Kaoru to his feet. "What is you want Kaoru?" he quoted, taking his hand. "You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down."

Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, I'll give you the moon Kaoru."

"I'll take it." Kaoru said with a wide smile.

The girls all squealed.

"It's a Wonderful Life?" Kaoru said hopefully.

"No, but that was so adorable!" one girl called out.

Hikaru smiled and pulled Kaoru into a warm embrace. "I guarantee that we'll have tough times. And I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us will want to get out. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Because I know in my heart you are the only one for me." He said softly.

Kaoru smiled. "Runaway Bride?" he questioned.

The girls were all either squealing or on the verge of tears. "No, sorry." One said.

Hikaru let out a sigh and hooked his fingers under Kaoru's chin, leaning in close as he closed his eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me." He said moving back slightly.

Kaoru did so.

Hikaru moved back. "No, I don't think I will kiss you." He said. "Although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you, you should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

Kaoru frowned. "Well I suppose you think you're the proper person." He said.

"I may be, at the right moment if it came." Hikaru replied with a seductive smile.

"Gone With the Wind?" Kaoru said.

"That's it!" one girl cried while others spoke excitedly amongst themselves wondering what the twins would want as a prize for winning.

Hikaru smiled and turned to his twin. Kaoru turned away with a small blush. The girls all held their breath, waiting.

The older Hitachiin grabbed hold of Kaoru's wrist, pulling him close, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around his neck. Kaoru smiled. "Remember what I said yesterday." He said softly.

Hikaru's smile widened. "I always remember what you say." He said softly, leaning into is twin as his arms looped around the younger's waist, pulling him closer.

Kaoru let out a soft breath as he was pulled flush with Hikaru. He smiled as a soft kiss was placed against his lips. The caress was short-lived, ending as quickly as it started.

"Why do you tease me?" the younger Hitachiin questioned with a small pout.

His complaints were cut short as a firm kiss pressed to his lips. He let out a breath and tightened his embrace, one hand coming up to bury itself in silky soft ginger hair. Hikaru moved back only to press another softer kiss to his lips, another following shortly after. Kaoru let out another soft breath as Hikaru's mouth moved down the side of his throat, leaving soft butterfly kisses in its wake. Everyone in the Host Club stopped what they were doing as Kaoru let out an automatic moan, turning toward the two boys.

"Hikaru, please… we're not supposed to…"

Hikaru smirked against his skin that was the whole point wasn't it? He moved back and placed another soft kiss on Kaoru's lips. "You're lucky I don't have time to mark you." He said softly.

Kaoru blushed and turned away from him with a soft whisper of his name. The girls were -for once- silent and when they looked up, they were surprised to see that many of them seemed to be dazed. Hikaru moved away from his brother and sat down, clearing his throat in a self-conscious way. Kaoru stood for another few moments, looking from one girl to the next as they all came back from whatever twisted part of their minds they had just visited.

The younger Hitachiin sat next to his twin, automatically answering questions that were asked of him while he thought. The only thing that came even close to drawing him from his thoughts was when Hikaru took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Kaoru looked up for a moment with a smile before falling back into his thoughts.

"You seemed rather preoccupied this afternoon." Hikaru said.

Kaoru looked up from his homework. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was just thinking again." He said.

"Was it about what that girl said to you yesterday?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No, I was thinking about you and what you said." He replied, turning back to his work.

"What I said?"

"About not having time to mark me."

Hikaru moved up behind his otouto wrapping his arms around his slim shoulders. "Did you want me to go that far in front of everyone?"

Kaoru turned to his Niisan with a smile. "You could have gone further and I doubt if I would have had the strength to stop you." He said softly.

Hikaru grabbed hold of the back of the chair, spinning it around so Kaoru was facing him. "What are you trying to say Otouto?" he questioned.

Kaoru smiled. "Just what I did say. I would have let you do what you wanted."

The elder Hitachiin took hold of his brother's wrists, pulling him to his feet. "What about now? What would you let me do?"

"What you wanted to do." Was the reply.

Kaoru let out a soft sound as Hikaru dragged him over to the bed, pushing him none-too-gently onto it. "Hika?"

Kaoru went silent as a hand pressed over his lips, and a warning glance made him bite his lip softly. How far could he push until he was punished?

Hikaru's hands began to wander, undoing buttons and pulling on zippers, tugging at clothing and throwing the articles away until finally both he and his brother were completely nude. Kaoru let out a breath as he felt Hikaru's lips against his neck.

"Oniisan…" he breathed. "Hikaru."

Hikaru's gaze was warning again, and Kaoru knew that this was a game. He was supposed to stay silent, or risk being punished. He smirked. He knew there was no risk of them being caught, their parents were away, and the servants had all retired for the night, downstairs near the kitchen, on the opposite side of the house as their room.

"Hikaru…" he breathed.

Hika's hand came up and closed over his mouth, effectively stifling him.

Kaoru pulled his older brother's hand away. "At least let me talk." He whined.

Hikaru pulled back from him, looking down at him, his eyes travelling over his face. "Try not to be too loud." He said softly.

Kaoru was slightly disappointed, he was hoping that Hikaru would continue, but maybe he was afraid of being caught. "Hikaru, what are you afraid of?" he questioned.

The older twin let out a sigh. "I'm not afraid of anything other than having the servants come bursting in here because they think one of us is in trouble." He said.

Kaoru smiled. "They won't." he said. "They won't even hear us. This manor is huge and they're all the way on the other side of it."

The information seemed to sink in for Hikaru and he shook his head. "If we get caught its your fault." He said.

Kaoru smiled. "I'll take full responsibility." He replied.

Hikaru couldn't help but smile as he leaned down to press his lips against his lover's.

Kaoru woke in the morning, sitting up slowly and dragging his hands down over his face. He looked to the side to see that Hikaru wasn't with him. On closer inspection he realized that the bathroom door was open slightly, and he could hear movement and something that sounded like humming.

He stretched and stood from the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers before going over to the bathroom, pushing the door open, and leaning against the doorjamb, watching Hikaru.

"Good morning."

Kaoru yawned before returning the greeting.

"How did you sleep?"

The younger twin shrugged, walking up behind his brother and wrapping his arms around him. "Fine I suppose." He replied. "At least after you decided you were done with me and your need was finally satiated."

Hikaru smiled. "I was only doing what _you_ wanted." He said.

Kaoru laughed. "I don't remember asking you to almost literally make me pass out."

The older Hitachiin smirked. "You didn't ask with your voice my love, but I can tell that you probably wouldn't mind if it happened again." He said slyly.

The younger twin blushed, and removed himself from his brother.

"I will take that as a yes." Hikaru said. "Now get dressed, we're going out."

"Why bother when we can stay here?" Kaoru questioned, deciding to turn the tables on his brother.

"Nice try, but we're going out." Hikaru said. "We're going over to Hunny-Senpai's house today. He and Mori-Senpai invited us to breakfast, and we can't skip out on them."

Kaoru let out a sigh and stretched again. "You couldn't have reminded me of that last night?" he questioned. "I can barely stand as it is."

Hikaru laughed. "It's fine, knowing those two, you'll be sitting for hours eating cake and talking about cute things."

He was pretty much right, though Hunny seemed to know something was wrong with the younger twin, and continuously gave him strange looks through the entirety of the visit. Kaoru tried his best to ignore him, but with the way he talked, it was hard not to look at him at least once in a while. He was always talking, prattling on about random things, and because of his manners, Kaoru was forced to make eye contact with the older boy.

When it finally came time for them to leave, Kaoru let out a soft sigh of relief, glad to be going home.

"So was there anything you wanted to do once we get back?" Hikaru questioned.

"Sleep." Was the reply and though it slightly disappointed the older twin, he could see that somehow Kaoru was completely exhausted, it might be a good idea to just leave him alone for the remainder of the day so he could rest.

**Chapter two. I'm sorry about the sex scene. I know it's not what you've come to expect from me, but I just wanted to make a physical scene between the twins without there being too much smut. I promise there's a better one coming soon. XD**


End file.
